Blackbird Love Christmas Special
by rissy16
Summary: Christmas Special for my main story. CrowXOC  Wendy Moto  Contains a CrowXWendy lemon. Please be kind when reviewing.


~Wendy's POV~

It's been 3 days since Feather was born. Since then, I've held her in two slings that my mother bought for me. One was red and one was pink. The red one has a clip thing that sits tightly near my shoulder, so that she had enough air and was comfortable. The other had no clip and works just a well. She is the most perfect baby in the world. She sleeps easy, because she's in the same room with Crow and me, next to our bed. She only cry's when there is either loud noise or she is away from the people she knows. Including, the others. She even cry's when my mum had to leave when she visited at the hospital a few hours after she was born. She obviously is happy around Crow and me, or in each of our arms. Right now, she is in my arms as I am in Crow's and my room, upstairs, feeding her. She closed her eyes and was feeding from my milk. It feels weird when she is feeding, but it is also a loving, nurturing moment, between mother and baby. I love it. Anyway, it will be Christmas in the next few days. Crow was out working his delivery shift; Jack and Yusei were down stairs working on that new engine again. I decided to go downstairs to see them. I looked down at Feather; she stopped feeding and was now looking up at me. I giggled and moved her so that now she had her head resting on my neck. I lightly pattered her on her back, so that she can burp. I heard and felt her burp. I giggled and placed her back in the sling. She stared up at me as I smiled at her.

"Wanna go and see Uncle Yusei and Uncle Jack?" She still just stared at me with those gorgeous gray eyes. Yes, she has her father's eyes. Just like her spirit did. I giggled, stood up and walked out of the room and down the stairs. I held Feather firmly in the sling. I stared down and saw Yusei and Jack at the computer. "Working hard, I see" They gasped and looked up at me. They both smiled.

"Hey, Wendy: How's Feather?" I smiled as Feather wriggled at the sound of Yusei.

"She's fine, although I think she's about to fall asleep, so I thought that I'd let you two say goodnight to your little niece before I put her to bed," I giggled. They smiled, got up and walked over as I kept walking down. Yusei was first to see her. He looked down at her and smiled. She looked up at him and yawned. I giggled.

"She is a little darling," Jack said, smiling. "I didn't think anything good could come out of Crow." I just stared at him and sighed: On to another subject. 

"Wow, Christmas is in the next few days," I said. Jack and Yusei looked back to me. Yusei smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

"Are we doing anything special?" Yusei smiled.

"We've actually been invited to Martha's house for her Christmas party," I gasped.

"You mean...I get to see the kids again?" Yusei smiled and nodded. I squealed: but not too loud to wake Feather. Feather wriggled a little bit. I smiled. "I better get this one to bed," Jack and Yusei nodded.

"Sure, come back down after and we'll discuss what we'll do," I nodded and walked upstairs to Crow's and my room. Crow, Yusei and Jack built a crib for Feather before she was born, if you didn't know already. I opened the door and walked to her change table. She needed a nappy change before I put her to bed. I laid her down on the table. She looked up at me. I smiled and giggled.

"Mummy's just going to give you a bath and change your nappy sweetie, before bed." She still looked up at me. "Are you tired sweetie? I bet you are. You've had a big day today: So many cuddles from friends and family. You'll be getting more cuddles in the next few days," I giggled. "Prepare for the adoration from other children," I giggled again. I gently let her move around in the baby bath. She wriggled about and splashed water on me. I gave her a blank look. She just kept going. I smiled and giggled. "Does my baby girl want to play in the water? Sorry sweetie, but you're too young to go swimming. You'll have to wait until you're at least 2 years old." (I went swimming with my 2 year old second cousin and her mum years ago. It was so cute. I witnessed her first time in the pool. She splashed and splashed. Haha) I smiled, she seemed to understand me...sort of. After she was clean, I dried her off, put a new, clean nappy on and dressed her into her PJ's. They were a cute light pink that fitted her cute little feet inside. She didn't struggle or put up a fight. I guess that she's really tired and wants to sleep. I smiled as I buttoned up her PJ's. "Aww, sweetie, you look absolutely gorgeous. Are you ready for bed?" She stared up at me and yawned. I sighed and picked her up. I sat down on my bed and let her have a feed before rocking her to sleep. She closed her eyes and fell asleep right then and there. I turned on the baby monitor and left one half near the crib and took the other one with me downstairs. Jack and Yusei were still fiddling with that new engine. "Still going at it?" I asked. They both looked up at me and smiled.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked. I smiled.

"Well let's see, I was being a mother Jack. I gave her a bath, changed her nappy, dressed her, fed her and rocked her as she slept, placed her into bed and then walked downstairs," I smirked. Yusei laughed. Jack just groaned at me. He knew I won.

"Anyway, we got a Christmas invitation from Martha just the other day," Yusei explained. "She invites Jack, Crow, you, Feather, Emily and I."

"How come no one told me this?" I asked confused. Yusei frowned.

"We thought Crow told you. He said he would," I 'hmm'ed.

"Must have slipped his mind," I said. "What time do we have to be there?"

"10am on Christmas day," I nodded. "Anyway, I'm about to hit the sack. It's been a long day. You should get rest to Wendy," I smiled and nodded again. It has been a long day. Feather kept me entertained. I came back upstairs and had a shower. I put my old nightgown on: The one that my mother bought for me when I was pregnant with Feather. I stared down at Feather and smiled before I went down again to say goodnight to the boys. They were still working on that engine. I sighed.

"I thought you two were going to bed as well," I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Weren't you going to bed?" I smiled.

"I am Jack, but I wanted to say goodnight to you two before I went. I thought you'd be ready for bed or at least shutting down your work for today. If Crow saw you two working on this without him, he'll freak," I giggled at that thought. Yusei smiled.

"You're right. He would," He said.

"Get to bed you two. You'll need it," They both nodded. I smiled. "Now, give me a hug before I head to bed," Yusei smiled and gave me a warm friendship hug. Jack kinda hesitated before I hugged him. He was tense and didn't hug me back. I pouted cutely in front of him. He sighed and hugged me lightly. I smiled satisfied. "Goodnight boys. I'll see you both tomorrow," They nodded and I walked upstairs and headed to bed.

~Next Morning~

I woke up the next morning, as usual with Crow's arm around me, snuggling me into him. He was sleeping soundly. Well more like snoring...IN MY EARS! I snickered. Crow snores a little bit. But only when he's sound asleep and he can't be woken up. I grabbed onto his hand that was around me and was resting on my stomach. I wanted to wake him up but he has been working hard and getting home real early in the morning. So I let him sleep. I smiled and got up slowly, letting Crow's arm drop down onto the bed. Now's the time to be sneaky! I slowly and quietly walked over to Feather. She was quietly sleeping. This would be a great time to have a quick shower before either wakes up. I quietly walked over to the bathroom, went inside and had a shower. When I was done and all dressed, including a little makeup and my hair was all nice I peeked out and saw the Crow was still asleep. I smiled and walked back over to Feather. She was awake now. I smiled adoringly at her. I put my finger to my lips and shushed her quietly and told her that daddy is asleep and needs his rest. I grabbed the sling and put it around me and then I picked up Feather and put her inside it. She wriggled a little and made a few baby noises but didn't do anything else. After all, she is still really young. I smiled and thought about Christmas. This will be Feather's first Christmas, already. I looked over to Crow again, he was still asleep: Snoring even louder than before. Not even the sound of his little girl can wake him up. I giggled and walked out to the hallway and closed the door. Emily was at the door already. She was changed as well.

"Wow, we get up at the same time, get ready at the same time and are now out the door at the same time, you and I are too much alike Wendy," She said smiling. "Is Feather in there?" I giggled and nodded. She walked over. "Can I see her?"

"Of course," I let her take a peek at her. Feather was wide awake. Her cute gray eyes are just too die for.

"AWWW, my little Godchild, you are just too gorgeous!" She said. "How was she last night? I went to bed early and didn't get to say goodnight," I giggled as we walked downstairs to see Jack and Yusei already working on the engine.

"She was fine. Yusei and Jack just adore her as much as you do," I smiled. She giggled.

"Good morning ladies," Jack said. "How was your sleep?"

"It was fine Jack," Emily said annoyed. We both had no idea why Jack was acting the way he is.

"Is Crow still asleep?" Yusei asked. I nodded.

"Why do you want to know Yusei?" I asked.

"Well, we need to finish this new engine as soon as possible and since he'll get angry if he isn't involved..." I laughed.

"Give him, say, 2 or 3 hours to rest up and I'll wake him up then, if he isn't awake by then," I smiled. Emily laughed too.

"He would seriously get angry?" I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, he will," Feather started to cry. "Aw, my baby girl," I rocked her slowly. Just then a door slammed open and Crow ran down the stairs.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" He babbled on as he ran down to me. Feather stopped crying and was now making cute baby noises. He sighed out deeply. He then lifted the sling side open so that he could see her. She was sleeping. His eyes turned to the adoring father he is and smiled. "May I?" He asked, opening his arms wide. I smiled, nodded and he took Feather out of the sling and held her tightly in his arms. He stared down at that beautiful little face. He couldn't stop smiling.

"You are a very proud father, aren't you?" I asked him smiling. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course, I am. I still can't believe she's ours," I giggled and nodded.

"By the way darling, I hear we got invited to Martha's for Christmas," He gasped.

"Who did you hear that from?" I smiled and pointed to Yusei. I laughed.

"I wanna go; can we go darling, pllllleeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeee?" I whined and gave him the puppy dog eyes. He laughed.

"Of course darling, of course we can," Feather wriggled and made a few noises in his arms. "Aww, does daddy's little princess want to play?" He asked cutely. I giggled. Feather made a few more baby noises. I giggled and kissed Crow on the cheek.

~Days passed. Wendy's POV~

I woke up to the sound of Crow snoring...again. He had his arm wrapped around me...again. I giggled. It was 8am in the morning...on Christmas Day! Yes! I'll see the kids soon and they'll see Feather soon. I can't wait. I turned around to face Crow. He still had his arm around me as I just stared at him. I put my hands on his exposed chest and smiled. Yes, he wasn't wearing a shirt. He is such a great man. Working late nights and morning shifts to pay for his wife and child. I couldn't believe how great he is. I was deep in thought when I heard him whispering to me.

"Wendy?" He said. "Darling, are you okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine," He snickered.

"Why have you got your hands on my chest?" He snickered again. I blushed. He laughed. I just smirked.

"Can't a wife stare at her husband while he's sleeping?" He laughed again. I noticed that Crow looked tired. "I didn't wake you up did I?" I asked. He smiled and put his hand on my cheek.

"Na, you didn't. I'm still a little tired though," I smiled.

"Of course you are. Get some more rest darling," I kissed him.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Just after 8, I think," I answered him. He stroked my face with his fingers. I smiled.

"You are just too beautiful; do I get lucky on Christmas night?" He asked snickering. I smirked and nodded. He blushed.

"Since you asked, you will, if you want to so badly. We can get Yusei to look after Feather while we have some time together," I smiled. He snickered and blushed again. "Anyway, get some sleep sweetie," I kissed him again.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked. "Or are you going to get ready?" He pouted. 'Aww' I thought. I giggled.

"I'll stay with you for a little while darling, if you want," He nodded. I kissed him again and snuggled close to him. He pulled me closer and closer, until I was basically lying on his exposed chest. I giggled and fell asleep. A while later I woke up and lifted my head from his chest to look at the time: It was 9am. Nearly time to go. Should I wake Crow up? Naa, I'll let him sleep for a bit. I quietly sat up and went to do my more duties before waking him up. After I was done, I came back out from the bathroom and saw that Crow was still sleeping. Smiled and decided to wake him up the only seductive way. I smirked, got onto the bed and I lay down beside him. I put my hand on his chest and kissed him aggressively. He woke up shocked, moaned and kissed me back. It got so intense that I was now on top of him. My legs were over his waist and I was now sitting on him. We broke the kiss. Crow had my lipstick on his lips.

"Well, that was a way to get woken up," He said. I smirked and giggled. He put his hands on my waist. "You are one heck of a wife," I laughed.

"Come on darling, you better get ready," I said getting off of him and off the bed. "You might want to wipe off that lipstick that is now on your lips," I giggled. He snickered and sat up, yawning. He got up as I was checking on Feather. She was still sleeping soundly. Crow made his way to me and wrapped his arms around me. We both just stared at her. "_I could just stand here all day and watch her sleep,"_ I whispered. Crow chuckled.

"_I could too darling, I could to. But we can't. It's Christmas. Merry Christmas my Graceful Swan,"_ He kissed my cheek and hugged me closely.

"_Merry Christmas, my wonderful man,"_ I kissed him head on. Feather made a few baby noises. Crow and I giggled and snickered. I picked her up and smiled. Crow smiled adoringly at us. "What are you smiling at?" I asked. He snickered.

"My two favourite, beautiful girls are right in front of me," I smiled and kissed him. Before we went downstairs I fed little Feather. After I was down Crow said: "Let's go down stairs. Do you need a hand with Feather?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine sweetie," I smiled and kissed him again. We walked down together. Yusei, Jack and Emily were already down.

"HEY! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Emily said, well more liked yelled while running over to me and hugging me softly. She can see that I'm holding Feather. "THERE'S MY GOD CHILD!" Crow shushed her.

"She's sleeping," I giggled and looked down at her. She was awake.

"She's not hunny, she's awake," I smiled. "Anyway, should we get going?" I smiled again. Yusei and Crow nodded. Emily basically took my hand and dragged me slowly outside where Crow, Yusei and Jack's runners were. She was careful. Crow, Yusei and Jack followed us. Emily and I reached to the street first. "Alright Emily, let's wait for the boys," She smiled and nodded. I gasped. "Uh: Oh!"

"What's up?" I sighed.

"I left all of the baby stuff upstairs," I sighed again.

"I'll get it darling, don't worry," Crow smiled and raced back inside. A few seconds later, Crow came back with the baby bag with fresh nappies, towels; bibs, toys and everything else we need to keep her happy.

"Thank you darling," I smiled. "So... Emily: whose runner are you riding on?" She blushed.

"I-I don't know," She stuttered.

"You can ride with me," Yusei said. Emily blushed hard.

"S-Sure," She said with a small smile. I giggled. Crow put the baby bag and the presents in the small box Crow had put onto his duel runner for his delivery service. I smiled. He walked over to Feather and I. He picked me up lightly and placed me on his runner. Feather was going to stay in the little sling that I always have. Inside, she was safe. Crow told me that if something goes wrong and Feather is unsafe, to tell he immediately. I agreed. Emily slowly got onto Yusei's runner behind him. She was blushing the entire time. I had to giggle. After we were all seated we left. Every few seconds Crow would ask if Feather was okay. I giggled and said that she was fine. A few minutes later we reached Martha's orphanage. I smiled. The kids will see Feather soon. The door opened and out came Martha and the kids.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Jasmine screamed and ran over to us. I giggled. Crow got off his runner and helped me off.

"Hey sweetie, how are my baby's?" Jasmine giggled and hugged me. She hasn't noticed that my stomach is gone. I smiled. She gasped.

"Mummy? Where's the baby?" I giggled.

"I told you guys didn't I? The baby is here. She's sleeping right now," Jasmine gasped.

"Where is she mummy?" I giggled and knelt down. I lifted the sides of the sling to reveal Feathers cute little face. She was asleep. I guess the runner ride made her sleep. "She's gorgeous, mummy." She then hugged me again. "I missed you mummy." Crow pouted.

"Aw: what about daddy?" He said. Jasmine giggled and hugged him too.

"Alright kids, head inside," Jack and Yusei helped Crow take the baby bag and the bag of Christmas Presents from the box and took them in with us. When we got inside, Martha had the place set up with Christmas decorations and the food was already spread out.

"Wow, smells so good," I said.

"Then please, dig in. This is just the appetisers," Martha said. I smiled. She is just too nice. Feather made a few baby noises. Jasmine giggled. We all took a few appetisers and began to eat up. Martha went to the kitchen to finish up Christmas turkey. Crow could smell the turkey from the other room. He must be hungry. I laughed at his face.

"Eat up hunny. You look hungry," I said giggling. Crow smirked at me.

"I will tonight," He said looking me up and down growling seductively. I giggled and blushed.

"Wendy?" Martha was at the kitchen door. "I need another pair of hands. Would you mind helping me?" I smiled and nodded.

"Sure," I said. I let Crow take Feather in his arms. I put the sling over his neck as well. He smiled at me and kissed me lightly. I left for the kitchen to help.

~A few hours later~

Martha and I had a full feast going. Including; Turkey and chicken, potato salad, regular salad and other sides that you can think of. We also started mixing a cake and putting it together. Can you guess what kind of cake it is? It's chocolate Christmas cake. I smiled at our creations.

"Would you like to tell everyone that lunch is ready?" Martha said. I nodded and went to find them. I looked through corridors and up the stairs. I got to a room that was apparently the living room. The boys, my mother and my grandparents were sitting on the couch talking with the TV on and the kids were all playing on the floor with random games. I smiled and walked inside. Crow held Feather in his arms. She was asleep. I smiled as the boys looked at me.

"Hey, how's lunch?" Jack asked.

"That's what I came here to tell you guys. It's done. Food is all ready. Martha is setting the table right this moment," I smiled.

"Great! I'm starving!" Crow said. The kids and I giggled. Everyone got up and followed me. Jasmine held my hand and Crow still had Feather in his arms. She wriggled a little. Crow chuckled. The food was set up when we got down stairs.

"Lunch is ready guys, dig in!" Martha said. Crow gave Feather to me and started to dig in. He was eating like a pig, Jack and Yusei were just eating peacefully. I giggled and put Feather in the sling. She slept as I ate peacefully too. I glanced at Crow; he was still eating like a pig. I laughed.

"Crow, you remind me on my Godfather when you eat," I giggled. He snickered with food in his mouth. An hour later we were done and ready for dessert. Martha went into the kitchen and brought out the cake. Feather was getting wriggly, and started to cry: Seems like she needs a feed. I giggled and got up. "I'll be back boys. My little girl needs a feed," Jack, Crow and Yusei blushed. I went wide eyed at them. I shook it off and went to feed Feather. After I was done with her, she fell asleep again. I walked back out to everyone and smiled as I walked in.

"Hey sweetie: how's little Feather?" My mum asked.

"She fell asleep half way though," I giggled. "All I can say is that she was really hungry." Crow blushed and smiled. I saw that the cake was already out and almost eaten.

"Mummy, we saved you a piece of cake," Jasmine said. I smiled and giggled.

"Thank you sweetie," I giggled and sat down. Feather was still in her sling sleeping. Jasmine put the piece of cake on a plate and handed it to me. I smiled. "Thank you Jasmine," She smiled. I started to eat it. It was pretty good. Everyone just stared at me as I ate it. I felt a little awkward. Why are they staring at me? I kept eating, ignoring the stares. In then eat my next bite. But something was different with this bite. Something hard was in it. I gasped and was about to gag. I caught whatever it was and spat it out. I gasped as I stared at it. It was a diamond ring. "W-What is this?" I asked shocked. Crow grabbed my other hand and held it.

"Darling," I looked at him. He carefully took the ring from my hand. He knelt down on one knee. I gasped. "Wendy Elizabeth Moto or Hogan," He snickered. "Darling...I love you so much. I know we're already married but I wanted this to be very special for you," I gasped and just stared into his eyes. "Wendy Elizabeth Moto, will you please marry me?" I gasped. "Again...properly...," I smiled and started to tear up. I kept smiling and nodded.

"Of course I will," He stood up and kissed me. Everyone clapped and cheered. I giggled. I stared into Crow eyes. "You didn't have to do this you know. We are already married. No need for another proposal," he snickered.

"I wanted this to be special for you. After all, we had to get married and it was a short engagement and marriage. Darling, you want this. You deserve this. We deserve this. I want this for us: to have our family and friends there. I love you Wendy," I smiled.

"I love you too," He kissed me. I kissed him back. Feather wriggled in the sling. I giggled and Crow snickered. Everyone said congrats to us: even though it wasn't needed.

"Alright, present time," Martha said. The kids cheered. I giggled. We all got up and headed to the Christmas tree in the living room. There were chairs enough for everyone. I smiled and sat down in the middle. Crow sat next to me. The kids parked themselves on the floor mat. Martha then handed out the gifts.

(Gonna skip this part)

A few hours later we had to go home.

"Aw, I don't want you to go home mummy," Jasmine said. She then started to cry. I sighed and knelt down.

"We have to sweetie. You know we do," She cried and hugged me.

"I love you mummy," I smiled.

"I love you too sweetie," I kissed her forehead. She giggled and let go of me. I stood up. Feather woke up and started making baby noises. We all giggled and laughed. My mum tackled me with a hug. "Whoa!" She kissed my forehead.

"Be careful my baby, sleep well, and also...have fun," She winked. I blushed. Crow laughed at me. My mother giggled and hugged me again. She looked down at Feather. She was awake, but just barely. My mother giggled again. "And you little Feather, take care of mummy okay," Feather just stared up at her. My mother smiled. "I love you both," she kissed my forehead again. She leaned down and kissed Feather on her forehead too. She wriggled. I giggled. "I'll see you soon baby," She hugged me again. "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year guys" Crow picked me up and took me to his runner. Jack, Emily and Yusei were already on a runner. Emily was riding with Yusei again. He put me on his runner and we rode off after saying our goodbyes. Crow was smiling a very weird smile the entire way. I guess he's thinking of tonight. I blushed thinking about it. A few minutes later we were home.

"Woo, I'm pooped," Crow said as we got inside. I giggled. He looked at me up and down, seducingly growling. I giggled and blushed. "Yusei, could you do something for me?"

"Sure, what's up?" Crow came over and took Feather from me.

"Could you look after Feather for a few minutes?" Yusei went wide eyed but then agreed. Crow handed Feather over; he grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. I couldn't get out of his grip. I was blushing the entire time. We came to our room and he closed the door and locked it. He smirked as he looked at me. I blushed and looked down. He walked over and put his hands on my cheeks and made me look up at him. He smiled as he saw the red on my cheeks. "There's nothing to be afraid of my love. Enjoy this again. I know I will," He winked at me. I blushed again. "Are you ready?" I nodded blushing again.

(Christmas Lemon, beware if you don't want to read. The full Paragraph is the lemon: 3)

I giggled as Crow took me in my arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. He kissed me aggressively. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I let him in and he explored my mouth. While kissing me he dragged me to our bed and started to take my shirt off. He took it off completely and started kissing down my neck. I moaned. He stopped kissing me and just took one look at me. He smirked and kissed me directly again. His hands travelled my body and landed on the waist. We stopped kissing and I took off his jacket and shirt. He was as hot as I remembered over nine months ago. His body sill shined in the moonlight. I smiled and kissed him again. My hands travelled down his exposed chest as he kissed my neck. His hands travelled to my back and then my bra strap. He unhooked it as he kept kissing me. I moaned as he finally got off my bra. He stopped kissing me and looked down at my chest. I giggled. He moved from my waist to my breasts. I giggled as he tickled them. He snickered as I giggled at his touch. He kissed me again. This time he moved his hands to my legs that were covered by my jeans. He kissed me again while his hands moved to my belt. As he was undoing my belt I decided to undo his too. We both were intense kissing while this was happening. Crow got my belt undone first and unzipped my pants. He slipped his hands in my pants moved to my butt. He squeezed my butt cheeks lightly as he kissed me. I finally got his belt undone. Crow almost had my pants off. He basically ripped them off me. He threw them on the floor and charged for me again. I giggled as he put his hands on my butt again and squeezed them. I giggled as he kissed me again. He sure loves to kiss me directly. We both took our underwear off. We were now naked. I blushed as Crow just stared at me. He smirked and kissed my neck again. He found my weak spot and kept kissing me there. I moaned and groaned. Crow smiled. He smothered me with kisses, going up and down my neck. His hands stroked my back as he did this. I moaned even more. Crow's hands just moved around my body slowly. The tip of his fingers tickled me. I then wink that it's time for him to be pleasured. He blushed hard as I slowly move my hand up and down his shaft. He moaned in pleasure, as I ran my fingers all over his body. He pushed me down onto then bed and then moves on top of me. I wince in pleasure as he puts a finger in me: Now two. Then, he moves down to my womanhood and gives me oral. He licks it all around. I moaned in pleasure. He pecks me on the lips and rubs my breasts. He does it to a point where I can't take it anymore. He then moves inside me. As his every orgasmic touch all over my body becomes unbearable, I moan in pleasure. He then thrusts harder and faster in me. We both reach our climax and Crow and I fall back onto the bed. Crow and I were breathing fast and we were both red faced.

"D-Darling, that was amazing," He got out. I giggled and snuggled myself with him. Before we went to sleep, Crow went to get Feather from Yusei. He put his pants and shirt on first of course. He came back.

"How was she?" He smiled.

"Yusei said that she just slept the entire time," I smiled.

"Good," He put her in her bed and walked back to ours.

"Merry Christmas darling," I said.

"Merry Christmas my love," He said and kissed me and we both fell asleep.


End file.
